April fools
from:http://trickypasta.wikia.com/wiki/April_Fools ---- A sigh escaped April's lips as he ran another log through the huge electric saw in his father's saw mill. Work had never been harder, and he was only doing this because his father needed the help. He was currently taking a graveyard shift, due to his father working all day, while April was sleeping. This was their schedule in the summer, April's father, John, would work in the day, and April would work in the night, along with his uncle James. James, the name caught in his throat like a piece of sawdust. April had always despised James. He was a lying, cheating, aggressive, fifty year old man, who acted as if he owned the world. He was always yelling at April for slip ups, and telling him that he was worthless. Tonight was another one of those nights. James was always drinking while on the job, and though April never said a thing, he hated the smell of his liquor, and the after effects that it had on James. "Hey,b-boy, you t-there, do your job c-correct-ly." 'Here we go again.' April sarcastically thought. "I am, James." April said his uncles name with much hate in his voice, so much so you would think he just accidentally ran over his dog, while in the process of backing out of his driveway. Which ironically happened last week while April was finishing up final exam of the school year. "N-no you're not!" James practically yelled at him, glaring at the hard working boy, who actually wasn't doing anything wrong. "James, leave me alone so I can work!" April yelled back, this time turning his head to him, and giving him a deathly glare. "Don't you dare test me boy, I'll beat your ass." April went back to his work, groaning in annoyance. James moved out of the room, having an empty liquor bottle. 'Probably getting more.' April though, scowling as he worked. He cut a few more pieces before taking a small break, sitting over in a chair opposite of the gigantic saw. He reached over to the side table, grabbing a bottle of water, and pouring the cool liquid into his mouth. Relief washed over him, as he gulped it down, he had, had dry mouth from all the saw dust, and was now able to take his safety glasses off and relax. That had been his first mistake. James came back in, a bottle of Vodka now in his left hand, his other carrying a brown paper bag, with probably another bottle in it. "G-get your ass back to work!" He slurred, taking another swig of the Vodka. "I'm on my break." "You don't get any breaks!" James shouted at him, a sneer on his face. April stood up, a frown written on his face. "You don't tell me what to do!" April sneered back at him, a scowl on his face. James raised his hand slapping April, before pushing him back into the sawmill, his arm landing on it. Whenever something was placed on the saw bed, it would automatically start cutting, no matter how light it was, that was why April had always been so weary on working there. Before he could pull his left hand out of the way, the saw cut it, completely off. Blood gushed out of his open would, as it sprayed all over him, coating his face like paint. He howled in pain, screaming bloody murder as fresh tears ran down him face. He stumbled back, hitting a shelf as he fell to the floor, his head facing upwards, eyes open as he cried out in pain. That had been his second mistake. A bleach bottle that had been up on the shelf had been knocked over, it's contents spilling into his eyes. His vision immediately ceased as he emitted more cries of agony. His uncle watched in horror as he sat there, bloody, tears streaming down his face, and now blind. His uncle quickly scurried to his side, telling him how sorry he was and asking where the phone was, April didn't reply. Well he couldn't since he was crying. Instead he reached his hand out, grabbing his neck, and strangling him. James let out muffled cries and pleas, begging him to stop, but April didn't listen. Instead he kept clenching his fist, tighter and tighter, until the man took his last breaths, and died. Though April couldn't see, he knew the man was dead. He smirked to himself, still softly sobbing, but by now, most of the pain had warn away, leaving a numbness in his hand, and eyes. He staggered out of the saw mill, back down the street to his house, leaving a bloody trail to follow. Once there, he opened the door quietly, making sure not to wake his father. His mother had died when he was young, so he didn't need to worry about waking her. He shook the thought off as he headed to the bathroom, fumbling around until he found gauze, and wrapped his hand as well as his eyes. He didn't know what they looked like anymore, and no longer needed them. The layout of the house he had remembered like the back of his hand, as he swept through the house, making his way to the hallway closet. There he found some rope his father used when he went hiking. 'Perfect.' He thought, grabbing it and walking out the back door. He didn't know where he was heading, or what to do now, all he knew was that he was on the run, leaving his once fine life behind. Forever. 'Apperance:Edit ' April has orange Hair, that is shoulder length and messy, along with two pure blue eyes having no whites or pupils due to having bleach poured into his eyes. He has a white wrap around his eyes, with a few blood stains. He has no left hand due to it being cut off in a saw mill accident, and also has a slightly more bloody wrap around the small nub. He wears a green short sleeved hoodie, with a slightly deeper green hood on it, with a black turtle neck under it, the sleeves of the turtle neck ending at his elbows. He has blue shorts, with grey gym socks, having a small red stripe around the top. He wears purple knee length converses, with a few blood marks on them. 'Information:Edit ' Full Name: April Douglas Valentine Catchphrase: “April Fools!” Killing style: Knocking them out, or getting them into a state of immobility then hanging them, and watching them suffer. Then he beheads them, leaving a bloody trail to where they were killed, so that people can find his work. Personality: Fun, lovable, kind to those whom he likes, can be shy when you first meet, will kill those who have hurt others, Age: 18 Date of Birth: April 1st 1996 Likes: Candy, rope, hugs, music, animals Dislikes: Being called “Carrot Head”, annoying people, sympathy, having his name referred to as a girls name. from: http://trickypasta.wikia.com/wiki/April_Fools ---- .